Off on an adventure!
by chasingmydemons
Summary: Corey, Kelsea, and Ash have all been best friends since they were all young. With Ash gone, Corey stayed behind with Kelsea, but now she's caught up. They go upon a journey together, with love, friendship, and... powers? AshxMisty and OCs. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, hello Fanfiction. Haven't been on here for quite some time. This is a crappy fanfiction I'm working on. A few notes. To me, ten is a ridiculous age to go alone on a journey. So it's sixteen here. This is basically just an intro to my characters, as to why they can turn into a pokemon will come later in the story. I always accept constructive criticism, but please, no flames. **

* * *

"Corey, god damn it, get back here!" A small teenage girl with dark blonde hair yelled, chasing after a teenage boy about seventeen. A dark scowl passes over face, and she releases a breath, stopping as she realized she wouldn't catch up. The boy, Corey, releases a whooping laugh, a mischievous twinkle gleaming in his crystal blue eyes.

"Nah, I'm good." He yells back, placing a navy blue fedora on top of his light blonde hair. The girl releases another heaving sigh, narrowing hazel eyes and watching her boyfriend's every move, before she suddenly starts to run after the boy again. Corey just laughs and takes off again, but in mid-run, his body suddenly starts to glow red and shorten. In his place, there was soon a growlithe, the fedora caught between his jaws.

"Oh, screw you!"

"You'd like that, huh, Kels~?" The hazel eyed girl growls loudly, and as happened to Corey, Kelsea shifts, though instead of a growlithe, a small eevee took her place. Due to her petite size and nimble agility, Kelsea had soon caught up to the blue eyed growlithe, hopping on his back and biting down on the scruff of his neck.

"Asshat."

"You know you love me."

"Oh, I never claimed that."

"Admit it."

"I Kelsea, do /not/ love Corey."

"You Kelsea, have loved me since you were in the first grade and I was in third."" A burning blush spreads under the eevee's fur, and she mumbles a soft, "oh, whatever," causing Corey to chuckle. He stops running and gracefully returns to his human form, carrying Kelsea as an eevee within his arms. Although she was still glaring, the girl snuggles closely into her best friend's embrace, taking deep breaths to calm her uneven breathing.

"You're a shit head, ya know that?" Kelsea hops from Corey's grasp, now taking her form as a human as well. Her hand slips easily into the blonde's and he squeezes it gently, turning to kiss the side of her head.

"Of course I do. All of Pallet Town knows that, m'dear." Kelsea rolls her eyes and grins, swinging their hands back and forth, just slightly.

When she had started first grade, Kelsea's family had moved from a huge city in Sinnoh to the calm, quiet town of Pallet. She'd been best friends to none other than Ash Ketchum, and Corey came into the picture at one of Ash's birthday parties. Ash was a few years older than Kelsea was, but she'd moved in right next door to the raven haired boy. Corey had been one of Ash's best friends, and Ash had introduced the two. They'd become the three musketeers, the trouble-some trio; everyone in town had a different name. The boys had practically watched Kelsea grow up, and they'd stood by her side through everything. Kelsea had done the same for the boys, helping through crazy break-ups, days where they'd been kicked out of the house, fights and suspensions. Corey or Ash would be there to punch out any boy to hurt her, Kelsea would bring over the zombie killing games when some stupid girl had dumped either of them.

After Corey's last break-up, things had been rough. Ash had just left for his pokemon journey, at the legal age of sixteen. Ash and Corey were supposed to go together, which broke Kelsea's heart, but their plans had changed when Alexandra had muddled with them. Since the boys were young, they'd alays promised they'd go on their pokemon journey together. They'd kick all the leader's asses, and they'd be the world champions. But Alexandra had said Corey couldn't go, and she would go with them if he did.

Ash had never liked Alexandra, and honestly, neither had Kelsea. The girl was a total snob. Fake blonde hair, dark tan skin, talked through her nose, bone thin because she would never eat. Alexandra would never allow Corey to hang out with Kels, because she was afraid that the younger would "charm Corey to like her instead." For a whole year and a half, Ash, Corey, and Kelsea's relationships had been nothing but fights and tears. Kelsea would sit on Ash's couch with him and cry in his chest, and like the older brotherly figure he was, Ash would stroke Kelsea's hair and comfort her.

"Shh, Kels, I miss him too. I want the bitch gone too." The night before Ash and Corey were supposed to leave, they'd had a huge argument. Kelsea could hear it from her room, and it was something she'd never forget. Two boys, practically brothers, tearing their friendship up over a bitchy girl, who'd been cheating on Corey the whole relationship.

"Me or her Corey? Are you really going to throw away years of planning over /her/?"

"She's my girlfriend, I can't just leave her."

"Video chat. Phone Calls. I don't know. Long distance."

"Why can't she just come with us?"

"You know why. I don't like her. I don't want to have to travel with her twenty-four seven."

"Why can't you just try and like her for me? You're supposed to be my /brother/."

"I have tried time and time again, every time, she does something to make me dislike her. Do you even know how she treats Kels?" This had caused Kelsea wince in her bed, cursing at Ash silently. The youngest of the trio had never told Corey of the name calling, the threats. The only one to know was Ash, when she'd come crying, complaining about missing her best friend.

"What do you mean? She's always nice to her…" Corey sounded confused, and Kelsea could practically see her best friend's eyebrows knitting.

"Ha! I knew she never told you. She's a total bitch to Kelsea. She makes her cry. Do you even realize how much she misses you? How much I miss the real you?"

"The real me? Screw you, dude. I'm done. Enjoy your journey alone." From there, Corey had slammed the door shut, and Kelsea watched from her window as he stalked angrily home. His growlithe form was just barely under his skin, Kelsea remembered seeing. It got that way when Corey was pissed off.

In the next few days after Ash had gone to Professor's Oak lab to receive his starter, a pikachu, Alexandra's lies had unfurled. Corey had walked in to her living room only to see her making out with the town jock, and he'd also learned of the girl's threats to Kelsea. The normally up-beat, happy go lucky boy had spiraled into a deep depression.

In these rough months, the only person he'd talk to was Kelsea. Even though she was angry with him, she had also realized in the last few months of the relationship, the teen loved the boy more than a best friend. The girl was the only one who could actually make him smile again, and soon, she had him back into his normal state. Corey had soon admitted his mutual feelings to Kelsea, and they'd been dating for almost a year.

Since the male had already screwed up with Ash, he decided to wait for Kelsea to turn sixteen so they could start their pokemon journey together, and eventually meet up with Ash. Corey had apologized and Ash had happily forgiven his best friend once he'd heard the news that Kelsea and him had hooked up. Currently, the raven haired teen was in Cerulean City, where he'd also found a girlfriend. A feisty red head by the name of Misty.

Kelsea was turning sixteen soon, even though Corey was seventeen now. A year overdue to start his journey, but he could care less. He was finally happy with Kelsea, and Kelsea wouldn't be travelling alone.

Now finished with their walk, the girl stops at her house, and she turns, standing on tiptoes to lightly kiss Corey good-bye. "See you tomorrow." she smiles, and steals her hat back, quickly runniong into her house with a laugh.

The next morning, rays of sun shine through Kelsea's window. She groans and pulls the covers over her head when she hears a knock on her door, even when she heard that it was Corey.

"Wake me up at ten." she calls out, and instead of taking the request, the blonde invites himself in and latches to Kelsea, tickling the younger girl out of bed.

"Did you forget what day it is? Happy birthday, darling."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of Kelsea's sixteenth birthday had started with a simple breakfast and present opening. A few family members had sent in gifts from Sinnoh, and of course, Corey had wrapped a small box and placed it on the pile. Ash had sent a gift from Cerulean, and Kelsea's mother and father had gathered objects that would be helpful on her pokemon journey. The teen girl's father still lived back in Sinnoh, and she missed him greatly. When she'd saw the gift from him, the girl had almost started to cry, and Corey had held her close to his chest.

"Come on, open them." Corey had urged, soon after the young female had calmed down. Knowing her daughter, Kelsea's mother had also walked to her, stroking her hair and whispering in comfort. Her mother was beautiful, even though she was growing older. Kelsea had gotten her hazel eyes and dark blonde hair from her mother, but other than that, her facial features were mostly her father's. Her mother had a sharp, elegant beauty, whereas Kelsea had been compared to a doll her whole life. Still beautiful, but with rounder features.

"Um, okay." Kelsea blushed and took a gift, the one from Ash. The girl tended to dislike opening gifts in front of others; it made her feel as though she was bragging, showing off what she'd received. She knew it drove Corey nuts, because he'd told her a million times that's not how gift opening worked. The wrapping on Ash's gift was a shiny blue, which made her smile. Blue was one of her favorite colors, and he also was in Cerulean City. After the paper was off, a grin twists Kelsea's lips upwards. "It's a Town Map of Kanto."

Corey peers over her shoulder to look at the map, and he laughs softly. "Knowing Ash, he probably picked up two and didn't know what to do with it. Here's the other half of his gift." Kelsea furrowed her brow; she hadn't even noticed the matching blue bag. The sixteen year old takes out the pastel tissue paper, another smile finding its way on her face. "Pokeballs. Five of them."

"Nice." Corey smiles and toys with the ends of Kelsea's long hair. The girl's mother takes her father's gift, placing it in front of her.

"This next." Kelsea bites her lip and nods, opening the gift slowly and carefully. The gift was in a beautiful scarlet wrapping, like the colors of an autumn day. She picks the paper off by the tape, folding the paper and placing it with Ash's. It was a tradition of the girl's, to keep a piece of every wrapping from gifts she'd received. Soon a box was revealed, causing Kelsea to tilt her head. It was beautiful, a dark chestnut color with her name engraved on the top. It was remarkably light, probably meant to be carried on a journey. Out of curiosity, she opens the box, and what she sees causes her eyes to go wide.

Inside, the box was lined with a soft, navy blue velvet. Nestled carefully in the material, were small stones, which she quickly recognized as a thunder stone, water stone, and fire stone. The girl feels a choking feeling in her throat, and she gently closes the box, running her fingers over the engraving. They were small stones, probably only pieces. But Kelsea knew even pieces could be used to evolve certain pokemon. "I'll have to thank him later," she murmurs, but it was obvious she seemed about to cry. Corey hugs her tightly, saying nothing. Kelsea's mother kisses her forehead.

"It's okay. I'm okay." After a few minutes, Kelsea takes a deep breath, hugging Corey in return, then her mom. They both nod, before handing the teen another gift. Next was Corey's, in the small box. She carefully takes off the paper, smiling as she realized it was probably a necklace or bracelet. She wasn't expecting both. She blinks a few times as she sees the gift, near close to crying again. Inside the box from Corey, was a leather bracelet, simple but strong, with her name engraved on the front and two eevees protecting her name, it seemed. The necklace was simple, a gold chain with a small everstone as the charm.

"Thank you so much, Corey," she murmurs, hugging him tightly again, Corey nuzzling in his nose against her neck.

"No need to thank me. I wanted to give you something special this year." Kelsea smiles and takes the necklace, asking Corey to fix the clasp. Soon, the chain was around her neck, resting slightly lower than the hollow of her collarbones. She was able to get the bracelet on herself, since it connected with a button generally found on jeans.

"What a beautiful gift. It looks wonderful on you, Kels." Her mother gently moves the hair from Kelsea's face, taking a look at the necklace. "It suits you."

The girl nods, biting her lip. This was embarrassing her slightly; she tended to dislike being looked at. Her mother caught on to this, so she went over to the gifts, bring the rest over.

By the end of her gift opening session, she'd received a gym badge holder, more pokeballs, potions, antidotes, all sorts of medical items. From her mother she'd been given a seal case and a few seals, the simple ones with hearts and stars. After thanking her mother and hugging her tight, it was time for Kelsea and Corey to start their journey.

"I'll come home to say good-bye and pack before I leave, okay mom?" Kelsea called as her and Corey walked through the door. Her mom had nodded, returning the call with a, "good luck, choose well!"

Kelsea waved good-bye, taking Corey's hand again. "Are you gonna choose Charmander?" She asked curiously, looking upwards towards her boyfriend. He laughs, ruffling Kelsea's hair.

"You know me oh so well. And you'll be choosing squirtle?" Kelsea blushes and snuggles against Corey's side.

"Yep." Soon, they'd reached the pokemon professor's lab, and they knocked on the door, laughing as they heard multiple dog pokemon coming to the door. The professor's voice rings out of, "Come in, excuse the pokemon!" Kelsea carefully opens the door to growlithe and vulpix, and a few poochyena.

"Hey boys and girls." Corey smiles, picking up one of the vulpix, scratching her head. The vulpix releases a happy cry, causing Kelsea to grin.

"How cute. She remembers you~." Earlier that year, Corey had found the Vulpix, barely conscious on the side of the road. It had obviously been abused by a former trainer, and it was a miracle it even let anyone touch her. Now a few months later, she was strong and healthy, her reddish fur gleaming.

"I'll miss you when I leave." Corey pats her head, setting the fox-like pokemon down. She nuzzles Corey's ankle before Kelsea lightly tugs her boyfriend towards the back of the house/lab, to where the pokemon professor was seated at a computer, mumbling softly to himself.

"Hey Professor Oak." She calls out as she sees the white haired man, completely engaged to what he seemed to be cursing over. When the man hears her voice, he jumps, which gave Kelsea the suspicion that the Professor had completely forgotten they were there.

"Corey, Kelsea. Welcome. It's been too long. Off to go on your journey, correct?" The two nod, a smile forming over Kelsea's face, her heart rate quickening. This was really happening.

"Corey, I want to have a word with you. Kelsea, please, choose one of the pokemon. Squirtle, Charmander, or Bulbasaur." Kelsea nods, her eyebrows knitting. Was Corey in trouble? Was he going to be able to go with her? Her heart drops to her stomach in dread. Please, anything but that.

She tries to calm herself by walking over to the three pokemon, finding squirtle and releasing the turtle-like pokemon from its confinement. "Hey, I'm Kelsea… I'm your new trainer." She gives a gentle smile as the squirtle releases a happy call of his name.

"We'll be best friends. I know it."


End file.
